prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hino Akane
This article is about the Smile Pretty Cure! character Hino Akane. For the Futari wa Pretty Cure! and Max Heart character, please go to Fujita Akane. Hino Akane is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs a sukiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is . Personality She is a passionate girl with a big heart with a strong moral code. She enjoys making others laugh and being influenced by her family's business, enjoys cooking. History Relationships Cure Sunny "The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"' 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！ "Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sanī!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akane. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. One of her basic attacks is Sunny Fire. Appearance Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a hairclip on the right side. Her eyes are orange. Her normal outfit consists of a loose long sleeved orange shirt with multiple yellow stripes and red pockets, blue pants/leggings and red shoes. She wears her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. Cure Sunny has bright orange hair, worn in a big bun on top of her head, with a few loose strands. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and a small orange bow with a golden medallion in the centre. Her sleeves are a single white layer with small orange beads. The bottom of her top is split into petals, and the back extends out in a single pale yellow frilly piece. She wears dark orange tights beneath her skirt, long white boots with light orange toetips and heel, and orange ribbons at the top. Her white arm protectors are elbow length with orange ribbons at the end and light orange ribbons at the wrist. Etymology Hino (日野) - 日 has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". 野 means "field" or "plain". Akane (あかね) - Akane means Madder Red, the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. Trivia *Although her theme color appears to be orange, Akane's name has the Japanese word for "red" in it. *The color of the circle depicted on the Japanese national flag is officially madder red ("akane"), and the translation of Japan's name "nippon" is incidentally "Land of the Rising Sun". *Cure Sunny is the first canon Cure with an orange theme. *Akane is the first Cure to come from Osaka. *Cure Sunny is the second Cure to control fire, after Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Akane shares her first name with Fujita Akane from Futari wa Pretty Cure!. *Cure Sunny is one of only two Cures to wear her earrings attached to the helix of the ear instead of at the earlobe, the other being Cure March. *Cure Sunny is the first Cure to have her Cure hair styled into a bun. *Her last name, Hino, is romanized the same way as the last names of Hino Rei from Sailor Moon and Hino Eiji from Kamen Rider OOO, but with a different character (日, "sun", as opposed to 火, "fire"). Gallery Official Profiles sunny.PNG|Cure Sunny Official Art Cure Sunny.PNG|Cure Sunny/Hino Akane's profile from Toei Animation's website curesunnyprofile.gif|Cure Sunny Profile from Asahi Site Chara_sm_chara_04.png|Cure Sunny's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. 552.PNG 453.PNG Cure-sunny.png|special Cure Sunny Screenshots Sunny Intro Preview.png|Cure Sunny in the Smile Pretty Cure! Preview Sunny fall preview.png|Cure Sunny in the Smile Pretty Cure Preview AkaneBack.PNG|Akane in the preview for Episode 1. Gescheid speichern 2.PNG Akane 06.PNG Akane 05.PNG Akane 04.PNG Akane 03.PNG Akane 02.PNG Akane 01.PNG 3yay-6.jpg|Cure Sunny in ending Merchandise sunnykey2.jpg|Cure Sunny Keychain 1 sunnykey.jpg|Cure Sunny Keychain 2